


Hurt Me

by MayhemTheGremlin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Painplay, References to Depression, Sexual Tension, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemTheGremlin/pseuds/MayhemTheGremlin
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little pain.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. So to be brief, it's a story about finding catharsis through pain. Which is a common practice in BDSM. There's no actual sex, but there's definitely suggestive themes that get a little dark. Anyways, hope you enjoy. I've only recently gotten back into writing after a number of years. 
> 
> <3

_ Hurt me. _

It was easy enough to do, given his training, but he’d started out rather tentatively, until she called him a coward. Now he dug his nail into her nail bed while she whimpered and writhed against him. 

_ Hurt me. _

Seriously, out of everything that could happen this late during the night, this was the last thing he expected. He’d been roused from sleep by a knock, and opened his door to find  _ her.  _ Tall, blonde, and immaculate in uniform despite it being two in the fucking morning. Asking to talk, darting her eyes around to make sure no one would spot just who she was visiting, and he’d indulged her by letting her into his room. He didn’t know what she wanted from him, but it certainly wasn’t this.

_ Harder. _

She demanded, so he chose another nail bed and dug his thumbnail with more force than he had the last one. She buried her cries into her hand, nipples stiff through her blouse, her blazer having been discarded who knows where. Her long legs were already peppered in bruises from being pinched all over, but she’d said that pain hadn’t been sharp enough, so he’d moved on to other things. 

He thought she’d been joking when she first said it, but no. She wanted it.  _ Needed _ him to hurt her. Life was hell, she said. After being at war for so long, the peace was an anchor around her heart and she hated herself for it. Now that the fighting was over, she wasn’t a hero anymore, had no pivotal role to play, and was still denied so much despite having  _ literally _ saved the world. She killed a sorceress?  _ That’s great, but we still won’t let you teach again. _ The commander ran almost every decision he made by her first, not trusting his own judgement, but she wasn’t acknowledged authority, given no credit. She was the golden child, the prodigy, and now she floated in a gray limbo, incapable of feeling anything. She sat a prim and proper on the edge of his bed, hands folded in her lap as she told him all this. Looking all perfect and proper and talking to him in the same voice she used during lectures, like he should be taking notes.

_ I need you to hurt me. _

Her face was flushed, her normally perfect hair in disarray. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body.  _ Perfect  _ _ perfect _ __ _ perfect _ _.  _ Hyne, there had been so many times he’d wanted to just grab her by the shoulders and shake her until her perfect fucking teeth clacked. He growled low and dragged her to him so her could sink his own into her neck, then her earlobe. He covered the hand already on her mouth with his own to better stifle her cries. 

_ Why me? _

Because he was the only one in this place who would _. _ The only one who actively enjoyed humiliating and reminding her of her failures of which he was the biggest. At least in her eyes. Had she guided him better he might have listened, might have passed and earned his place among the best. Then he wouldn’t have acted out against everyone and gotten caught up in the Sorceresses' web. But that’s not how it all went down. She'd failed and he became a mass murderer against his will. Now he was pardoned, and even accepted by his peers, and she just...drifted. No one sought her out unless it was to ask for advice she’d never be given credit for. No one wanted her aside from her creepy fan club. She’d helped save the world and absolutely no one gave a fuck about how she was doing afterwards. Everyone else had adjusted, so  _ surely _ she was fine, right? Nope. Turns out she lost in a hurricane of misery, in a constant state of despair. And the only thing that could drive it away was...

_ You’re the only one who can. _

When he’d latched onto her earlobe her free hand came to grip his shirt and she arched into him, tilting her head to give him better access. He dropped back down to her neck and she grabbed the back of his head instead. Pulling him into her, silently begging him to inflict more damage. He let go of her nail bed and sought out one of her hardened nipples instead. Finding it easily enough through her thin blouse and bra, he pinched and dug his nail into it, causing her to all but  _ shriek _ into their hands. The noise was getting problematic despite his not being a shared room, and her flailing was bothersome so he released her long enough to scoop under her armpits and throw her further onto the bed. From there he pinned her under his own weight and choked her one handed. Cutting off her air while he used his teeth to latch onto her already tortured nipple. 

His cock had already twitched at the mere sight of her when he’d opened his door, but now he was so hard it  _ ached. _ Pulsing with need, he ground his pelvis against her while he strangled and bit her. He parted her thighs with his knee and felt the heat of her own arousal as he did so, the feeling of it made him want to ruin her. He wanted to tear her stupid fucking uniform off and impale himself in her. He wanted to slap her while he pounded into her. He wanted to choke her so hard she’d have bruises on her perfect fucking neck for  _ weeks _ . He wanted to fuck her into oblivion and then ram his cock down her throat so he could feel her gag and struggle as he came. He wanted to leave her on his floor a broken and humiliated thing.

_ Stop _

Hyne. He had to stop, he  _ had _ to or he’d go too far. With a snarl he released her and threw himself off. Staggering back across the room until he felt his desk chair hit against the bag of his knees and he managed to drop into it. Gripping his raging erection through his sweatpants and breathing harshly as he forced himself to calm down. Across from him, she shifted in his bed until her back was against the wall, knees tucked into her chest. It was easy to see she felt ashamed from it all, which meant she was going to hit an emotional tailspin if he didn’t do something about  it quickly. 

“Stay there, don’t move.” He ordered as he stood up and made his way to his bathroom, thanking Hyne for having a private room.

She was still in his bed pressed against the wall when he came back, tears spilling down her flushed and sweaty cheeks. He grabbed his chair and dragged it over to his bedside. “Come here.” He said as he dropped into it. She made her way gingerly to the edge of his bed, refusing to meet his gaze. When she’d settled in  place he cupped her face with one hand, and gently swiped away her tears with a cool washcloth. She began to protest and shrink away but he stopped her “Shut up, and stay still.” He demanded. As she complied, he began to gently clean her face and neck with the damp cloth.

She remained silent and still while he worked, and when he’d finished wiping away the sweat on her face and neck he set the cloth down and leaned forward to unclip her hair. He began raking his nails gently against her scalp before running his fingers through her locks. She shuddered and sagged against him with a sigh as he did so. He let her rest her head against his shoulder and continued to work his fingers through her hair, willing her to relax under his touch. He murmured quietly to her as he did so. Repeating over and over that she wasn’t a freak, that it wasn’t weird, that she wasn’t broken for wanting this.

He held her against him and stroked her hair for as long as she needed. After a while she shifted and pulled away to reach for her blazer. She didn’t say a thing as she buttoned herself up and ran her hands over her clothing to smooth out the rumples. She reached out for her clip and he gave it to her, watching as she twisted and pinned her hair with practiced ease. After that she shifted nervously in front of him, clearly unsure of how to exit this situation.  So, he simply guided her to his door and let her leave without a word. After which he returned to his bed and laid down, letting his mind whirl over the craziness of it all until sleep finally claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm working to recovering my (very) atrophied writing muscles so I apologize for any mistakes. Constructive criticism is more than welcome (but be gentle with me).  
> No there wasn't any actual sex, but if people want maybe I'll include a second chapter? Probably in a slightly different style with more dialogue, which I suck at writing, but would be good practice. I dunno. Let me know what you guys think?
> 
> Also, yes Seifer was being all nice and gentle at the end of it all. Which may be uncharacteristic but aftercare is important, dammit!
> 
> Also, also. You ever have someone dig into your nailbed? That shit huuuurts.


End file.
